Ouran High School Host Club: A New Member!
by XxShyMisakixX
Summary: A New Boy Enters Ouran, No it's a girl! Wait, it's Haruhi's Cousin Rave! A Hyper girl that smiles and likes to be laid back, But what secrets does she keep hidden from everyone? What will Mori Think? Yeah i know the Summary sucks,it's better if you read!
1. Chapter 1

Mia: Ok Peoples! Heres the First Copy of our Ouran Story!! This is just a test doc because we need to know how to set everything up!  
Megan: God, i'm tired! i want to go to sleep!  
Mia: You Just woke up!! God you love to sleep!!  
Rob: Can we get on with this? I'm bored already and i'm about ot pass out!  
Mia: Party Poopers! Ok on three, 1..2...3!  
All three of us: We DO NOT under any circumstance own any of the characters, Just Rave, any other characters we made and the Plot.  
Mia: ENJOY!!

* * *

I just came back from America, I was going to be staying with Haruhi again after all these years. I hopped off the plane with my guitar case strapped on my back and my bags slung over my shoulder, I just got a tan from America, It was so hot there!! Anyway I guess Haruhi forgot to pick me up so I walked to her house, it was nice and warm outside so I wasn't complaining, I didn't see my Aunt/Uncle Ranka's car in the driveway so I just took out my spare key and cracked the door open a bit "Haruhi!! Are you here?" I called in, then took my shoes off as I looked around "I guess she's at school, maybe I can surprise her there" I smirked when I got an idea in my head, I went to Haruhi's room and tossed my bags on my bed that was across from Haruhi's. I put on a loose black t-shirt, some baggy jeans and messed up my short hair as I put my glasses on, I just took my contact out and I had to get some more. I put my guitar on my back and left out towards Ouran.

Since I already got my schedule and got permission to explore the school so I went looking for Haruhi. I couldn't believe how big and elegant the school was!! I saw some girls walk past me with these ugly yellow dresses on {must be the uniform} I thought "is he the new student? He's cute!" "I wonder if he's in the host club" I stopped then looked over at them making them jump a little, but I just smiled and winked at them making them squeal and swoon with hearts in their eyes. When I turned the corner I started laughing "this is too easy!!" I laughed as I continued my search for Haruhi. I almost got lost until I saw a sign over a door that said _third music room_, I didn't even remember seeing the first or second room!!

I shrugged and decided to check it out, I opened it and as soon as I stepped in a bright light blinded me and a smell of roses surrounded me as I rubbed my eyes to see Haruhi sitting in a chair surrounded by guys. "Welcome!!" they said cutely making me back up onto the door. Haruhi stared at me a bit until she finally recognized who I was " Rave-chan!?" she said standing up "uh hey there cuz!! Um did I come at a bad time? I could always come back later!!" I said about to leave then some guy grabs my hand and twirls me around, and I feel myself being dipped by one of the blonds. "you must be the new transfer student!! And how do you know my daughter Haruhi!?" he said lifting my chin up again making me blush "Daughter? I'm her cousssssinnnnnn!!!" I yelled as he jerked me up and twirled me around, I spun like a ballerina and when he let me go I spun around the room dizzy and I fell over something. All I heard was a crash as I tried to fix my glasses.

"Man I'm dizzy!!" I said wobbling a bit as I stood up and I look down to see a vase shattered into pieces "omg I'm so sorry!! I'll pay for that, um how much?" I said pulling out my wallet but Haruhi's head hung as she pushed my hands down "you don't have enough" she said and I had anime tears "I'm sorry!! I didn't mean to do it but I promise to pay you back!" I said seeing the one with glasses pick up a piece of glass. "hmm what do you think tamaki?" He said staring at the glass "maybe he can have Haruhi's old job" he mused, putting a finger on his chin "since he's Haruhi's cousin maybe if we take off his glasses" the twins smirked getting close but Haruhi held her arms out blocking them from me "oh no your not dragging my cousin into this club!!" "but she has to pay us back for it" I bit on my thumb as they argued, then I tapped Haruhi on the shoulder "Haruhi-chan! Why can't I join? Is it that bad?" "oh it's wors-" Haruhi started as she turned around hitting me in the process with her still extended arms knocking my glasses off "oh rave-chan I'm sorry!!" "it's no problem Haruhi" I said turning to look at her when I heard them gasp, I blinked them realized my glasses were off "oh I'm sorry it's just I have to get new contacts!!" I said but tamaki snapped his fingers and the twins appeared next to me "you two know what to do" he said "Hai my lord!!" both of them said as I was being dragged off "Haruhi!!! Help I'm being kidnapped!!" I squealed.

She sweat dropped as she followed me as the twins had me in a dressing room trying to dress me themselves "hey you two out!! Stop harassing my cousin!!" Haruhi said running in and throwing them out. She held my uniform for me as I took my shirt off revealing the wraps around my chest " rave what happened?" "oh I got this form the accident my parents died in. Even it's been healed years ago but I'm not taking it off" I shrugged putting on my uniform shirt and jacket "why?" she asked as I tugged on my pants "well um...you see..." I blushed and whispered in her ear, "What!?" she jumped back making me nod, neither of us know the twins were still in the room. After they gave me some contacts and some stylist fixed my hair, me and Haruhi walked back into the main room making everyone stare "you two are almost like twins!! Except you can tell them apart by their eyes!!" the short blond said, bouncing a little on the tall one's shoulders. "I-I still don't understand what I'm suppose to do" I said, poking my fingers together kind of embarrassed "you just have to get a hundred costumers. Our host club meets every day after our first 3 classes" The one with the glasses said writing something on his clipboard, Haruhi introduced me to all of them. I Spent most of my time with hunny cause we were eating cake and talking about the types of cake we liked. Since I didn't have to go to my classes yet, tamaki sent me and Haruhi on some errands, which was hard because most of the things on the list we couldn't find!! So we just went to a supermarket and got some things similar to them.

When we got back the room was filled with girls, I got paired with Haruhi for the host club, We were about to put the groceries away when tamaki snapped his fingers for us to come over " Ah you two came back just in time, I would like you two to meet princess Suki (forgot her real name _)" he said turning so we could see her, she was really pretty with long reddish hair "nice to meet you" me and Haruhi said and the same time with a smile, and I was instantly in a hug being spun around "ah your so cute!! Just like Haruhi!!" he said as Haruhi laughed, but we didn't see that the princess was glaring at me. After me and Haruhi tended to our costumers the bell rang for lunch, Slowly the girls left and I yawned as I left my stuff on the sofa as I followed the guys to the cafeteria. After lunch we had to get ready for our next costumers, I got back first and went to look through my bag for a picture of my parents and a special someone when I only saw my guitar bag on the couch "what the-?" then I heard a splash and I ran to the window to see my bags floating in a pond outside "oh no!!" I said, running out of the room trying not to cry as I passed the guys on the way. I didn't even see the princess as I ran by her as she smirked, I ran full speed towards the pond and kicked my shoes and socks off rolling up my pants legs as I searched for the picture.

When I found them, they were ruined. The picture of me and my parents in our kimono's at a festival a month before they died was soggy and falling apart, and the other picture the colors ran and the paper was balled up. I wiped my eyes trying not to burst into tears as I got the rest of my stuff and tossed it aside, it was already ruined. I sat next to the pond, my eyes full with tears threatening to spill, to wrapped up in my thoughts to hear the foot steps behind me. "rave what happened" I heard Haruhi said as she helped me up, my head dropped "my pictures are ruined, my most favorite picture of them before they passed is ruined..." I whispered, she looked at me sadly as we started to walk back to the third music room "will a nap help?" I shrugged "I could use one..." I respond quietly, and she nodded as I leaned on her.

* * *

Mia: Liked it? Hate it? Review/Message!! But we would love both, i'm glad to know people are actually reading our stories and enjoying them!! YAY!!

Meg: Damn it girl, your too awake!! weren't you sleepy just a second ago?

Mia: *hid a chocolate bar* Yeah, all of a sudden i was jerked awake!!

Meg: Rob what did i tell you about giving her chocolate!!

Mia: *as they argue i sweat drop* Please review and Message, i'd really love to know what you think about it!


	2. Chapter 2

Mia: God, I'm So Tired!! I'm Pasting one more story then i'm Logging off!! I'm Tired!!  
Rob: As you know we don't own them except rave and other characters we made and the plot..  
Meg: We Hope you enjoy ^-^

* * *

The next day I trudged to school, with a yawn still kind of depressed from what happened yesterday but when I made it to my class I was greeted by a hyper hunny that jumped on me as I swung him around. Making me forget what happened yesterday, then in the middle of class I saw him playing with mori with is bunny that look like mine except mine was a light blue. So when the bell rang and we had to go to the music room I chased after hunny holding my bunny out in front of me "we're going to get you hunny!!" I giggled chasing him down the hall "your not going to catch us!!" hunny laughed with his bunny on his head, Making some girls aww at us playing. Mori just walked behind us with a small smile at our childishness as we made it to the third music room, That when I found out I was designated by princess Suki, So Haruhi had her own costumers today. I was confused cause I thought she was tamaki's costumer, cause he kept staring at us peeking from behind the couch which annoyed me "Tamaki stop staring your creeping me out!!" I said waving my fist around, "but I just wanted to see my second daughter-" "I'm not your daughter!!" I said with a pout then looked back at the princess with a sweat drop "sorry about tha-" "you don't know your place do you?" "w-what?" I asked, taken back " Your just a lowly commoner and yet tamaki spends more time with you then me." I looked confused and she glared at me "Just stay away from him, he mine" She said and I nodded "so your just jealous I see" I said thoughtfully, she looked at me shocked.

Then the next thing I knew I was on top on her as the table flipped over, then she screamed "help!! Rave-kun just got violent all of a sudden!!" she screamed, I was lost and stared at her even more confused until we were both soaked in water cause the twins dumped water on us. That's when I snapped out of it "was that necessary?" I asked sitting back, and they just shrugged as they helped me and the princess up and she walked over to tamaki "you saw what he did!! He tried to take advantage of me!!" she whined to him, she was about to say something else but put a finger on her lip "I know rave wouldn't do anything like that, he's not the type of person to hurt someone. And I know it was you who threw his stuff in the pond which is un lady like" she stared at him shocked, while I stared at her mad and hurt. "I'll have to ask you to leave, and you can't ever come back" he said kind of cold, her eyes water as she ran off "Tamaki you baka!!" she screamed running out, I stared after her then turned back to see he was pointing at me "for causing a ruckus you have to get a thousand costumers" I had anime tears, then kyoua held out a bag in front of me "this is all we have so you'll need to try that uniform" he said, I nodded grabbing the bag and thanking him before going into the dressing room.

After that little show the girls left, and tamaki came back with some towels "rave-chan I've got some towels for y-" He stopped as he looked up to see me in nothing but my wraps and undies, I turned towards him and he turned super red as he slid back and closed the curtain "rave... You're a girl too?" I opened the curtain in the girl version of the guys uniform. It was a blue button shirt like the host jackets with a black skirt and tie, the twins mother designed for the new school uniform, and I just kept my shoes on "yeah, I am. But it was pretty cool back there the way you stuck up for me, but I thought you might've figured it out like everyone else" I smiled, and he stared at everyone "you all knew but didn't tell me!?" he yelled and everyone nodded "I thought it would be interesting if you found out on your own a second time" kyoua said as everyone went to do there own thing, I was about to get my bunny when kyoua held up my picture of me and my parents " I couldn't figure out what the other picture was but I was able to make a copy of this one" he said, not looking up from his clipboard. I took it and stared then almost tackled him in a hug "Thank you!!" I said which caught him off guard as I let go "um y-your welcome" he said walking off, I just smiled and grabbed my bunny as I laid my head in Haruhi's lap as hugged my bunny and picture and went to sleep as she rubbed my head.

~Haruhi's P.O.V~

I rubbed rave's head softly as her breath steadied, I looked at her sadly. Tamaki must have saw cause he started whining about how his daughter wouldn't let her lay his head on her lap. "How come you let her sleep in your lap but not your own father!!" he whined and I sighed " because it's for a reason" "well what's the reason!!" tamaki asked not noticing the sad look on my face. "It's because when her parents died, she didn't have anyone singing her lullabies or soothing her to sleep. She has nightmares, and they've gotten worst after her parents died." I said looking at rave as she slept peacefully, all of the host members stared kind of shocked "My dad thought it was a problem so our grandparents came and brought her to America to help her and I haven't seen her in 7 years. Then grandpa called and asked if she could stay here, since the doctors have tried different methods of taking her mind off her parents, Ballet, boxing, martial arts. The fighting helped a little but ....." She trailed off and looked back up at everyone "So grandpa thought it would be a good idea to stay with us, since before she didn't have her nightmare or her little fits when she was with us and here she is" I said sadly, as I kept rubbing her head and looked down when she started to stir. She yawned and hugged her bunny and the picture, then out of no where she started punching at stuff making her own sound affects. Everyone sweat dropped and I pushed her off my lap making her fall and everyone anime fell "Ow!!" she yelled getting up, "rave-chan, what were you dreaming about?"

~My P.O.V~

"oh there we me and my bunny side by side, fighting these bunny ninjas!! They were trying to get the golden carrot from us but we wouldn't let them as we battled hundreds of them!!" I boasted rubbing my finger under my nose with my index finger "Then when we defeated them all, I took the gold foil off the giant chocolate carrot about to eat it and I guess that's when I hit the floor" I chuckled rubbing the back of my head, and Haruhi just laughed, when I started showing her some of my moves with my bunny, as everyone else watched sadly at us with little smiled on there faces. Concerned especially one host member.

* * *

Rob & Mia: *Passed out alseep, rob snoring and Mia kicking him in her sleep*

Meg: *whispers* Please Message and Review, we would appriciate it


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

I woke up early and made breakfast for Haruhi as I left for school early wearing the same girl uniform from yesterday. I had left my uniform in the dryer in the music room so I ran to school holding my skirt down and sneezed complaining on how cold it was. When I got to the music room, my clothes were still damp so I started the dryer up again and I realized I left my guitar but I just shrugged and sat at the table reading a magazine knowing it wouldn't be long before the guys come so I just waited.

~Mori's P.O.V~

I just dropped hunny off in the cafeteria so he could eat breakfast, I told him I was going wait for him in the music room. I opened the door and saw rave there reading a magazine, she must not have heard me because she kept reading. So I closed the door and walked in and sat across from her at the table and stared off into space, Sometimes I would find my self thinking about her or staring at her. I Couldn't stop staring at her, her eyes, her hair, her lips... I shook my head and looked ahead. My eyes slowly made there way back to her face, I stared at her lips again. They looked so soft, I went into a little day dream as I stared.

~My P.O.V~

I kept reading the magazine, skimming the pages. I was about to go check on my clothes and I stood up and jumped when I saw mori sitting there staring at me "omg you scared me!!" I said, as he woke up from that little trance he was in and he looked away. I saw his cheeks turn a light pink as he mumbled "gomen" I blushed at the fact that he was staring at me and hurried to get my clothes as I changed in to dressing room, hearing footsteps short after "hey mori have you seen rave?" I heard Haruhi asked "ah" was mori's reply, I saw him pointing at the dressing room as I stepped out in my warm uniform. " Morning everyone!!" I said with a wave, and tamaki put his elbow on my head as he leaned on me "Ah rave-chan!! I'll bet you'll be excited for these little Event I'm planning for the holidays!!" he said dramatically and I sweat dropped "when he say's it's little it's going to be the exact opposite isn't it?" I asked and everyone nodded, "Since spring is almost around the corner, I've decided to have our host club outside when the cherry blossom trees bloom!!" he said spinning around, I had hearts in my eyes as I put my hands on my cheeks "that sounds so sweet!! It's going to be beautiful!! Out in the nice cool breeze with the cherry blossom petals floating around in the air and cute and shy girls in beautiful kimono's as the light breeze blows their hair in the wind!!" I said, everyone stared shocked at my reaction. When I notice how quiet it got I cleared my throat "um I mean it sounds ok" I said looking off to the side, then I was spun around by tamaki "ah my daughter is so cute!! Going into her own little fantasy like her father!!" he said spinning faster "Tamaki!! Stop!!! Someone help!!" I said, and almost an instance I was pulled away and was held in the air by mori "um t-thank you" I said with a blush "ah" he said, hesitant as he put me down "you didn't have to do that mori!! Now come back into your fathers loving arms rave-chan" he said chibi as he inched closer with is arms open. "no stay away from me you crazy person!!"

~Outside during spring~

Me and Haruhi wore beautiful loose light pink kimono's with cherry blossom petals on ours and had chocolate brown wigs on with a cherry blossom on our heads and the guys wore the boy version of the kimonos. The girls squealed at how cute me and Haruhi were cause we were boys wearing girl kimono's "those kimono's suit you two perfectly!! It's so cute!!" one of the girls squealed and I smiled holding up my sleeve over my mouth, the twins slid over "our mom designed these outfits, She loved to put these on us" kaoru said, then hikaru lifted kaoru's chin up and they're faces were close together "but I get to take it off, right?" hikaru asked, pushing the kimono top off a big leaving his bare shoulder out. "hikaru!" he said with a blush, "KYA!!!" the girls squealed, I blushed at the little scene they did. And one of the girls must have saw me cause she grabbed my hands pulling them down to see my blush "Rave is blushing!!!" the girl gathered around me asking me millions of questions, some questions made me turn red, and I jumped behind Haruhi peeking from behind her shyly "Haruhi!" I whispered and she just smiled down at me "it's ok rave, no need to be shy." She said putting a hand on my head with a smile " They love you, But I love you even more" she said leaning closer, I blushed biting my lip as the wind blew my hair softly "h-Haruhi" "KYA!!!!" they squealed, then it was time for a mini break before we switched, we waved goodbye as they left, and the twins slid in front of us with a devilish smirk.

"you two were good," hikaru said "well we learned form the best" we said at the same time, still smirking "we've taught you well" they said and we all started laughing, then I looked as saw mori was staring at me while his costumers were giggling with Hunny. I looked away with a blush the same time mori did, Haruhi noticed and smiled softly "hey let's go see Hunny and mori" she said taking my arm as we walked over, I nodded even though she was already taking me over. When we got there Hunny was trying to make tea and grounded the powder to much and only make a little. He was about to cry but I kneeled next to him and put a hand on his head "don't worry Hunny, let's try again, k?" I said with a smile, and he nodded as I guided his hand and did it slowly with him. He giggled as we made the tea and the girls watched amazed "it's like and mother and her son!!" one of them giggled, and when we were finished we had more then enough for everyone. Haruhi saw mori was staring at me with a soft smile on his face as I helped Hunny, { I'll find some way to get those two together} Haruhi vowed, as we all enjoyed the tea me and Hunny made.

* * *

Mia: Thank god! I can go to Bed Now!!

Rob: *curled up on the ground* zzzzzz

Meg: Hope you enjoyed!! Remember..

Both of us: Review or Message us! we want to know what you think!


	4. Chapter 4

Me: Omg! I got a review and it was sooooo nice!! I really thought no one would like my stories but this person made me more confident in my stories, so thank you very much Loch Ness Writer! Theses Updates are for you ^^

Rob & Meg: We do not own any of the Ouran Characters except Rave and any other characters we create! Enjoy!

* * *

"Come on rave or we'll be late!!" Haruhi yelled from the car, "hold your horses woman!!" I yelled from behind the car, as I just closed the trunk after hours of trying. I put my mini back pack on that held my bunny, video camera, a foot ball and a swimsuit. I hopped in the car and I had to climb over mori putting my butt in his face for a second making him blush "s-sorry mori" "a-ah" he said as I flopped into the seat in the middle of Haruhi and him, panting as the cool air conditioning cooled me off. "I can't wait until we get there!!" I cheered, we all talked about what we were going to do when we get there, tamaki and kyoua kept it a secret from us so we could only imagine were we where going. Soon all of us fell asleep, I curled up next to mori as we slept on each other.

~Haruhi's P.O.V~

I was the first to wake up, I stretched and yawned as I looked down to see Hunny's head in my lap. I smiled, he looked so cute!! I looked up to see the twins hugging each other in the sleep, I assumed kyoua and tamaki were awake cause the car was still moving then I looked over at Rave and Mori and I smiled. I dug into Rave's book sack and pulled out her video camera and turned it on showing everyone on their and leaving it on a little bit longer on mori and rave as she curled up into his lap and mori had his arm wrapped around her as she snuggled closer. {those too are going to be a cute couple}

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

~My P.O.V~

I stirred in my sleep, hearing voices. I felt myself on something warm as I snuggled closer, I heard some giggling and laughing. I groaned and buried my face in what I thought was the seat "you guys shut up" I groaned again, then I heard another groan and my seat raised up and down, then that's when I noticed I heard a heart beat. I cracked open my eye not knowing mori did the same thing and I saw a camera on me with Haruhi, the twins and Hunny smiling and laughing. "you and mori-chan are so cute!!" Hunny said, I slowly sat up and looked up seeing mori look right back. We stared at each other for a few seconds and both of our eyes widen "AH!!" I said rolling out of his lap as he threw his arms off of me, I crawled into the seat with the twins and scooted back as far as I could in the seat. As they laughed, both me and mori turned red and I stared out of the window. "We're here" I heard kyoua said, then I realized the car stopped in front of a huge beautiful hotel. Me and Haruhi were the first out of the car, us looking around with hearts in our eyes "this place is beautiful!!" "maybe there's a spa!!" "a beautiful beach!!" we both looked at each other and we hugged each other with our cheeks touching "and big beautiful rooms!! YEAH!!!" we both yelled grabbing our bags and running into the lobby "come on guys your slow!!" I yelled as they all slowly walked in after getting there stuff. "we'll all meet back in the lobby in 4 hours, and I'll show you a surprise. SO in that time relax, do whatever you want" kyouya said handing us our keys, me and Haruhi shared a room as we raced up the stairs, forgetting there were elevators there.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

When we bust in the room, the first thing we did was drop our bags and dive into the huge bed in the middle of the room and clicked on the TV "boring... nope...re-run...re-run....re-run...Boring....crap..." I said flipping through the channels until I stopped on Bet and a music video was playing... my eyes widen as Haruhi stared at the screen as the song 'kiss kiss fall in love' played "ne rave-chan, isn't that your song?" she said, I was still recovering from the shock that I saw me, a few years younger, on TV with a fake long black wing and punk clothes on who was currently hopping around on the stage with the band. I snapped out of it and turned off the TV "Hey Haruhi, since there's nothing on TV let's go to the spa!!" I said grabbing her hand, a pair of our bikini's and our Ipods and I rush out of the room grabbing our room key on the way "Rave-chan!! Wait!!" she said as she almost flew behind me as I ran to the spa.

Soon we were in nothing but towels having our feet massaged and our nails polished. Haruhi kept trying to ask me about the T.V thing but I kept cutting her off until she put her newly polished hand over my mouth with a glare "Rave!! Were-you-that-girl-on-T.V!?" she yelled, then she slowly pulled her hand back and I nodded with my eyes close "yes that's me, I went under the name raven. Singing helped me awhile but the pressure was too much and the you know what happened. And everyone in America has gone nuts when I refused to sing again after that concert, and keep showing my concert over and over again!! With commercials like 'Where is raven? And where is she now!?'" I said yanking my hand away from the person for a seconded to rub my forehead, When I looked over at Haruhi she was staring at me with wide eyes "But- wha... WHY DIDN'T YOU CALL!?" she whined "I COULD'VE TAKEN YOUR PLACE FOR YOU!!" I sweat dropped, then sat up putting my hands on her shoulder as I stared at her seriously "I did think about doing that but all the pressure and the paparazzi and the fans following you EVERYWHERE... it's really tense and annoying!! And I don't want my cousin's head to swell up!!" I yelled laying back down, as the woman continued with the massage and what not. "promise you won't tell, please!" "promise!!" she swore as we both started relaxing again.

Then after hours of relaxation, we changed into our swimsuits and I grabbed the football and the camera as I cut it on "we are here walking in this beautiful hallway in this beautiful hotel owned by one our best friends, kyoua!! And now me and Haruhi are about to go meet the guys in the lobby!" I said as I pointed the camera towards me then Haruhi "hey cuz do you have anything to say before we have the time of our lives?" "hmm I don't know, maybe I'll try and get you and mori together!!" she smirked, and I pouted "I'll pretend I didn't hear that! And what about you and tamaki miss Haruhi?" She turned red "well...I mean he is cute and I do like him!! But I'm too shy-" she stopped and realized she was talking right towards the camera "please tell me that the red light means it off!!!" I just smirked and started running "Rave!! Come on delete that part out!!" Haruhi yelled chasing after me. "No Way!! This is gold- AH!!!" I ran into someone and ending up flipping over the person, When I landed my body was bent at a weird angle. My back was on the ground but my legs were bent over my head, When I opened my eyes I could see my knees. I moved my head back a little to see mori staring back at me, We both blushed and I hurried and got up then same time mori did "s-sorry I wasn't watching where I was going!!" "a-ah" he nodded and Haruhi giggled hooking her arm around me "hey mori! On your way to meet everyone too?" she asked as I busied myself to check and see if I broke my camera. Soon we got to the lobby where Haruhi was almost tackled by tamaki and Hunny was jumping all over the place so I decided to record him "and there's the adorably cute Hunny-senpai!! And yes people he is 18" I said laughing a bit and showed the twins "and there's hikaru and kaoru! Here's a hint, hikaru is the one with the attitude and is standing on the right and kaoru is the sweet one on the left!!" I yelled and ran as hikaru started chasing me "and there is kyoua the guys family who owns this hotel, and he may seem creepy but deep down inside he's a big teddy bear!!" I yelled, running faster as kyoua started chasing me too "Haruhi help!!" "no help me first!!" she yelled and I caught Haruhi trying to wrestle free from tamaki's grip on my camera as I ran by.

* * *

Me: Wow o.o i wrote big paragraphs! I hope reading all that doesn't hurt your eyes _ Anyway, My bestie Megan is working on story to publish!! It's a Gaara/Itachi love story.

Meg: it's not coming out as great as i want it too so it'll be awhile, but i hope you all like it^^

Rob: Anyway Message/Review..


	5. Chapter 5

all three of us: we do NOT own any of the ouran characters, only rave and other created characters and the plot!

* * *

After the whole commotion thing we finally went to the beach( or so kyoua told us)!! It was beautiful! the trees, the sand, the pools and the water!! I looked over and Haruhi and we smirked and started pushing tables over and drew lines in the sand with the heel of our foots as the guys watched us strangely "Haruhi, Rave... what are you doing?" we leaning on each other as I tossed the ball up and pointed "we're going to play football!!" we both cheered and I got hit in the head with the ball as I stumbled around "hmm commoner football? How do you play?" we smirked "We'll Show you!!" I cheered and both of us took off our t-shirts and shorts with our bikini's underneath, Haruhi had the light pink ruffle bikini and I had on a black boob top with a blue trim and a skirt like swim bottom. The skirt was blue with black trip and the under part was black with blue trim. We both took our places, and crouched down, I had the ball first "ready!! Set hike!!" I yelled and Haruhi dived for me but I jumped back and spun around then took off running.

"ha ha!! Can't catch me-ah!!" she tackled me, knocking the ball out of my hand "FUMBLE!!" she yelled and I stood up crossing my arms "hold up, wait a minute, re-wind, flag on the play, technical foul!!" she picked up the ball "what are you talking about!?" "the ball hit the ground before I did, it's a foul!!" "no it's not, if the balls knocked out of your hand before you hit the ground it's a fumble" we stood there arguing until I just let it go "Ok!! Let's just forget it, your going to get beat anyway" I smirked, and smirked back "oh really?" ~*~ About 2 or 3 hours later ~*~ The twins had scoreboards as they held them up, we were tied and the guys watched interested except kyoua who was keeping the time, we were in the fourth quarter with only 50 seconds left. Haruhi had the ball "Hut, Hut, HIKE!!" she yelled and charged at me then she spun out of my way as she took off "Oh!! I-Could-go-all-the-way-GAH!!" I grabbed her legs making her fall only a few steps away- 20 seconds left-from the touchdown zone, we took our positions. "I'm going to beat you cuz!!" "yeah that's what you think!! HIKE!!" she smirked and ran around me about to touch the touchdown until I grabbed her around the waist "AHH!" I yelled picking her up and took off running towards my touchdown- 10 seconds left- "Wait rave! What are you doing!!" I smirked and jumped "WINNING!!" I yelled- 3....2...1- we hit the ground as soon as kyoua blew the whistle "Rave's Point, Rave wins!!" I smirked and laid on the ground panting as Haruhi nudged my leg with her foot "Man your strong!! You really wanted to win huh?" I smirk grew bigger as I shook my head "no, I just wanted to show off" she laughed and helped me up as the guys cheered and Hunny ran over in his inner tube "That was a great game!! You have to teach me how to play sometime!!" hunny yelled bouncing around, we smiled and nodded giving him a thumbs up "sure!!" "YAY!!" he yelled then ran and hopped in the pool as he kicked his feet happily in the water.

After that I was super hungry, but Haruhi said she was hungrier then me, and said she could eat a cow- I guess you know what happened next- and the next thing we knew we were both hunched over a table with dirty plates and bowls around us as we groaned. The twin smirked holding out more food "Any more!?" "Nooooo!!" we both groan, I got up trudging a little "maybe a swim will help" I started jogging and jumped into the pool, I was floating around Hunny as he giggled when I made funny faces at him. The twins and takamaki were shooting each other with water guns when a big blast came from theirs and tamaki flew into a tiki pole that started beeping. Then the pool turned into a rapid river as me and Hunny were pulled along with the current "Well I guess I see you later!!" I said, my voice fading as we disappeared.

~Haruhi's P.O.V~

"Rave-chan!!" "Hunny!!" me and mori both yelled before they disappeared, mori tried to dive after them but slipped and fell on a banana peel. "Don't worry!! I know a shortcut that will lead us right to them!!" we all nodded and started running, but the shortcut was blocked off by crocodiles "Ah Crocodiles!! There over here!!" I jumped away from one trying to go in another direction "And here too!!" "there everywhere!" I sighed, and kyoua found a path to walk through, I was deep in thought as I followed everyone, I was worried sick about rave. She hates being alone but she has Hunny with her so she should be ok. The worst possible thoughts flashed in my mind, I almost took off running if mori wouldn't have grabbed my shoulder. "there fine..." he said, his voice flat. I nodded looking down "relax..." I sighed "I can't, I worry about her a lot. She's like a little sister to me, she so childish but I love her to death" I started worrying again, when it got darker and started to rain. "come on!" tamaki yelled as we ran under a little shed, I stared out at the rain wishing it would pass already while the twins and tamaki were arguing about a stupid aunt or something "rave please be ok..."

~My P.O.V~

"AHHH!!" both me and Hunny yelled as the river shook us all over the place, I grabbed onto Hunny and held him up so he wouldn't drown, then out of nowhere we were shot up into the air. As we spun around in the air we landed in a tree that had huge leaves we hit on the way down before I hit the ground, landing on my arm wrong with Hunny on top of me. "Ahh!! m-my arm!!" I cried and sat up cradling my arm, it was bent in a weird angle and Hunny looked closer "Ah! Rave-chan got a boo-boo!! Wait here!!" he said looking around, then bent in a bush and started rustling around as my tears dried as I watched curiously. "Ta Da!!" he pulled out a vine like stick attacked to a leaf that was tied to both ends. I tilted my head and he slipped in on and I realized it was an arm cast that held my arm in place. "thanks Hunny! How did you...?" he smiled and helped me up "I learned how to protect myself in the wilderness when I was 5!!" he smiled, I turned black and white as I turned away for him for a second "when was that? Last year?" I mumbled, then turned back as he started pulling me. "come on rave-chan before it started to rain!" that's when I noticed it was dark and humid, and I started running with him. We stood under a little hunt made from sticks and leaves for the roof, we sat under there staring out at the rain in silence.

"ne, rave-chan. Mori-chan really likes you a lot..." I jumped a little and looked over at Hunny, wondering what made him say something like that. "n-no mori doesn't like me, well not like that I mean we are friends right?" Hunny looked over at me "but mori-chan really really likes you rave-chan!! Really!!" I blushed and pulled up my knees as I put my chin on it, and stared out the rain. My eyes started to water " Ah rave-chan!! I didn't mean to make you cry!!" I shook my head "no it's just...Mori can't like me, he just can't..." I whispered wiping my eyes with my arm, Hunny hugged me. (making sure he didn't crush my arm in the hug) He rocked me a little as I sniffed "shh it's ok rave-chan, but why can't mori like you?" I just shook my head "b-because he just can't..." {cause I've a secret that I don't think mori or anyone would like...} I thought then noticed that the rain started to stop "Look Rave-chan! It's stopped, come on let's go find everyone!!" he said yanking me out of the shed, I smiled a bit and jogged after him as he started giggling. Then we both stopped and silently and quickly hid in a bush and soldiers jogged by "be on the look out for a little boy and a girl with a boyish hair cut, they should be around this area" we heard one of them say to the rest of the group, then they spilt up. We looked at each other then ducked down into the bushes as we started running, making sure not to make a sound. Then when we stopped I could've sworn I heard Haruhi's voice.

"mori you didn't have to carry me, I can walk" "ah..." "Freeze!! Where's the girl?" I remember it was one of the soldiers just a few minutes ago!! The I heard struggle and Haruhi telling him to let go {If he doesn't let go of her, he's dead} "come on" Hunny whispered as we climbed up a tree, me being slow-remember? One arm!!- then when we got on a branch that held us with grabbed the wines, both of us smiling at each other "Mori, Haru-chan!!" me and Hunny screamed, we yelled like Tarzan as we swung into the opening. "what the-Gah!" I let go and tucked into a ball when I flipped then landed on the guy standing straight up "Hey Haruhi!! Hey mori!!" I grunted and flipped a soldier of my shoulder and kicked the gun of out another guy as Hunny drop kicked him. I popped my shoulder and saw Haruhi looking lost as she stared at Hunny at me, I was about to say something until she tackled me in a hug, I tried not to wince as I hugged back "Rave-chan!! I missed you! are you ok!?" she pulled back, holding me by my shoulders then saw my arm, her eyes watered "Haruhi!! It's ok, it's just sprained I landed on it wrong" I tried to convince her but she hugged me again, trying not to put pressure on it "I promise I'll watch after you more, so you won't get hurt!!" she cried into my shoulder, I smiled softly and put my hand on her head and nodded "thank you Haruhi, come on let's go back and let everyone know we're ok" I smiled as she looked up at me, she wiped her eyes and smiled "yeah, come on!" she grabbed my hand as we started jogging "come on mori!! Hunny!! Or we'll leave you behind you slow pokes!!" I giggled, as we kept running. Both mori and Hunny staring at us, smiling softly as mori picked Hunny up and jogged after us.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

After tamaki and the twins freaked out about my arm, and Kyoua's medical helpers wrapped my arm up in bandages, we all went to our room. I already took my shower and went to change as Haruhi went in, I had a surprise for her. "ne rave-chan-eh?" she looked around "rave-chan! Oh no where did you go!" she almost ran out of the room in her towel until I walked out of the closet "surprise Haruhi-chan" I smiled, I was dressed as Karin from chibi vampire. She stared shocked, I smiled and twirled around "like it?" I said sounding just like Karin "K-Karin-chan!! I mean Rave-chan!! What the-" "I've done a lot of anime beginning and ending songs and in this one I got to be apart of" "b-but how do you make the blood?" "oh like this" I held out my hand and showed her a button that was almost invisible on my skin, I pressed it and my face turned red "I-it get really hot and then- Noooo!!" I put my hands over my nose as I leaned back and fake blood shot out, spraying Haruhi in the process. I was leaning on the bed panting as Haruhi stood there in face blood "man that takes a lot out of you" I panted and her hands shot up "That was awesome!!!" she yelled, I smiled and pulled off the wing as I scratched my hair "when they saw I cut my hair, they took advantage of it and had me in wigs and different anime shows!! Omg the wigs were itchy and some of the clothes were tight" I sighed and looked over at her as she flopped onto the bed "hey Haruhi, if I ever do go back to that would you want to do an anime for me?" She tackled me to the ground "oh thank you, thank you, thank you!!" I giggled as we laid on the ground "ok I get it!! now get off, your getting me bloody" I smirked, she rolled her eyes and got up "now I have to shower again" she poked my side and went back into the shower, I giggled and started cleaning up the mess. Then I shivered, I don't know why but I felt something bad was going to happen... and soon....

* * *

Me: *Has my head in my hands* Lord, why did i let rob add to the story?

Rob: What's wrong with the Karin part? I thought it was nice...

Me: It has nothing to do with the story!! and i didn't even know you watched Chibi Vampire!!

Rob: There's a lot of things you don't know about me...

Me: *sighs and smiles* Message/Review please


	6. Chapter 6

Me: This chapt is just the video re-written in my own way, i loved this episode so i decided to fit it in here somewhere ^-^

Rob: *Sneaks up behind me and nibbles on my ear*

Me: *Squeals and blushes* Rob!! Stop!!

Rob: *smirks* Hmm is that a blush?

Meg: *Chuckles* Such a cute couple!

Both of us: *Blushing* Shut up!!

Meg: *laughs* Enjoy the story!

* * *

After a few days at kyoua's hotel we went to an actually beach with some girls from the host club and Haruhi got into a little fight with some thugs but the twins beat the crap out of them while me, I was laughing at them to hard to help. Anyway to sum the rest of the evening up, tamaki and Haruhi got into an argument- even though they made up later- a stormed past through- which made me worry about Haruhi a lot- But now we are back at ouran dressed as police men. When a little girl walks in...

"Welcome!!" they all say, I had ran into the bathroom with my bunny because we - meaning my bunny and me- had to go to the bathroom. (_) then It got quiet when I came back, I had my glasses back on because the contacts were irritating my eyes, and I saw everyone was looking over at this creepy looking door where a maid, butler and a guy in a robe stood as this little girl was almost choking tamaki to death. "uh what's going on..." I blinked, walking over holding my bunny on my shoulders. "rave-chan, where have you been?" "in the bathroom" Haruhi sweat dropped "for that long?" "oh my bunny had to go too!!" I giggled and everyone anime fell, then I looked at a little girl staring at me "aw hey there little one, who are you" I smiled, she blushed then jumped off tamaki and tackled me "I'm kirimi, are you my oniichama's princess?" I went black and white, and slowly turned towards everyone "w-what is she talking about?" the twins stifled a laughed as kyoua explained everything, I was still frozen in shock "SHE THINKS I'M TAMAKI'S BRIDE!?" My eyes went white as she huggled me, then I turned back to kirimi and smiled "come on kirimi, I bet your oniichama misses you very much" I said walking over to nekozawa until she started squirming and started choking me "no I want to stay with onichama and his princess!!" she cried as she kept squirming, and nekozawa took off running "Just take good care of her!!" he cried, running off. I felt sorry for him, and looked back down at kirimi and put her down and kneeled down in front of her "sorry kirimi, I'm not your oniichama's princess" "and it turns out I'm not your oniichama, but We the host club!" he started getting dramatic about bringing both of them together but the maid questioned if we could do that. "we can!! We can reform nekozawa's character with one person" "oh-hohohohohohoho" I twitched, it was that freaky chick. I never caught her name though...

~*~ Some time Later ~*~

We managed to bring neko-senpai back so he could practice talking to kirimi, and so far he's failed and the girl beat the crap out of him with a rolled up magazine. I sweat dropped walking over with a flashlight "m-maybe you shouldn't hit him so hard" "it's the only way he'll learn how to talk to his sister!!! Maybe we shoulder move on to 'that' again" she said turning back to towards neko-senpai as he sat up "no not that!! It's too soon!" "EVIL BEAM!!" She yelled and I flicked the flashlight on him "sorry neko-san!!" he screamed as he cowered under the light "come on it's a mere flashlight!! Show some guts!!" I turned the flashlight off, and she kept yelling at him about something about your hearts eyes or something, then I looked over to see tamaki fondling a manikin in a swimsuit. My eye twitched when he kept mumbling Haruhi, and raised my hand up high as I slid behind him "TAMAKI BAKA NO HENTAI!!" I swung my hand down smacking him hard as he flew "Haruhiiiiii!?" he yelled flying off, I had a anger mark as I pointed at him "stop thinking disgusting things about my cousin!!" the twins exploded with laughter as tamaki sat in a corner sulking. That's when kirimi peeked into the room " w-why is this so dark in here?" she cried, I jogged over rubbing her head "kirimi I told you to stay in the room" Haruhi saw jogging over, she crouched down next to me as we tried to calm her down. Until tamaki picked her up and twirled her around as they giggled, I smiled and stood up and turned around to see neko-senpai leaning over a flashlight. He chanted something then shined it in his face, I jumped up "yay neko-san!!" I smiled, and kirimi walked over to him as he turned around to look at her and all of us stared dumbfounded as she turned black and white. She Cried as she ran off, "m-maybe you shouldn't have had the flashlight under your face" I said as he fell on his knees, I patted him on the shoulder. "I think it would be better if tamaki-kun was kirimi's brother instead of me.... I give up" with out a word I stood in front of him and picked him up by his collar, staring him straight in the eyes "You can't give up neko-san, Your kirimi's brother!! If you love her so much you would try harder then this" I said the last part softly as I let him go, he fell to his knees as my eyes shadowed over, I turned around about to walk out when the twins opened the window "hey look, his sister is in the courtyard. She's with a cat" Hikaru said, "it's no shock to me, your family seem to attract them" the next thing I heard the glass break and I spun around to see neko-san flying out of the window into the courtyard. I walked over and smiled softly, my eyes watered "look how happy she is..." I sniffed and wiped my eyes as mori rubbed my head and Haruhi patted my shoulder as she hugged me, then the next thing we knew neko-san was passed out on the ground....

~*~ A few days later ~*~

Everything seemed back to normal, the host club was doing there usual thing, and the last I heard nekozawa-senpai and his sister have gotten along really well!! Sometimes she would come and visit us, and I made sure I wasn't wearing my glasses but she still kept calling me her brothers princess, but I thought it was cute after awhile and played with her a lot... I smiled a little...She reminded me of my....special someone...

* * *

Me: *Is red with a pout*

Rob: *is leaning on a tree far off with a light blush on his face*

Meg: *Is swinging a camera on her finger with a smirk* Message/ Review please


	7. Chapter 7

Me: This is kind of a sad and tragic chapter, no it's not a tear jerker but to certain people *Glances at megan* It is.

Meg: *Sniffles* W-we don't own a-any of the O-Ouran characters, J-just rave, Midori and t-the Plot!

Me: *Pats her back* It's going to be ok U.U

* * *

As me and Haruhi walked to school I had a big smile on my face "I love the host club Haruhi!!" I announced as we walked through the gate "I love Ouran!! I Love the people in it, I just love this school!!" I exclaimed and twirled around as Haruhi laughed "yeah I love this place too, it grows on you. especially the host club" I nodded "they're so many things I want to know more about-" "-like if mori is your type?" I glared at her blushing "no!! just all the stuff we've found out about the host club, like tamaki is the superintendents son!! Kyoua is going to be the next heir to the company, and mori and Hunny are related!!" "how did you-!?" I smirked and I held my finger up to my lips "it's a se-cret, Haruhi-chan. I love learning about my special people in my life, like you for instance" I smiled, she looked at me curiously as we walked inside the school "like what?" "like how even though you act like you could care less about the club, you love the club and with the people in it. Especially tamaki" I whispered when we passed a few people who were also here early, she turned red. "no I don't!!" she yelled when we turned a corner "aw cuz you know you do, you want tamaki to be your babies daddy" I giggled and she blushed hard as she glared at me "I could say the same thing about you and mori" I put a hand over my chest "ouch, I was just joking" she sighed "sorry" we pushed the doors open to the host club to see the host members crowded around something on the table, and I saw a gray head sticking out of the little circle.

"uh what's going on?" they all stopped to look over at us, then that's when I heard cooing and saw our grandpa look over at us with a smile, I blinked and slowly looked down at the table to see a baby in her cradle. I took off running towards the table and picked her up and hugged and squeezed her as she giggled "isn't she the cutest thing you ever seen rave-chan!?" Hunny squealed, I smiled and nodded "yeah, this is my baby cousin Midori (I love this name a lot)" grandpa looked over at me for a brief second before going to hug Haruhi "Ah Haruhi you've grown!!" I heard him say as she laughed, I twirled around with midori, then tamaki picked me up and spun us around making midori giggle "Ahh tamaki put us down!!" I yelled but he spun faster "This is such a beautiful moment!! My daughter and her baby cousin!!" then he stopped for a second looking clueless "does that make me her father or an uncle?" I pulled away, rolling my eyes as the bell rang for class. "come on midori, you can come to class with me!!" "watch her now, I'll be back later, I'm going to go visit your crazy uncle for awhile" he said in English, and I nodded "yes grandpa, bye bye" I waved as me and Haruhi walked to class.

Midori was just excited being in class, but it was a problem in math because she kept giggling every time the teacher asked someone to answer the math problem. Then when it was host club time, I got a lot of customers because of midori, I was having an awesome day!! After we all got a turn playing with midori for awhile, midori took her nap and while everyone went to lunch, since I said I was going to watch after midori. I was reading a magazine as I rocked midori in her little seat on the table, looking up at her every few minutes to make sure she was ok, then when it was around the time for her to wake up, but I couldn't find her bag with her food in it. "I could've sworn it was on the table earlier..." I mumbled to myself as I looked around, not noticing the door opening as I went looking around, then I saw a strap peeking out from under the couch. "how did it get under there" I asked myself and pulled it from under the couch as I pulled out some baby formula and shook it a little "Ok time to eat-" when I turned to look at the table, it was empty, midori was gone, then I heard a baby crying not to far off and I took off running.

Everyone was watching me as I ran in the hall looking around "have you seen a baby!? Did you see someone with a baby!?" I asked, and one person said a man in black just ran down the hall with a baby, I took off before they could finish and soon I saw a black figure running and I heard a baby crying. "Hey!! Come back here!!" I screamed, he looked back at me startled and ran faster and after we ran almost all through the school-even though I was tired I kept running-we got to the roof. He was standing at the edge of the roof, holding the crying midori, I slowly walked closer, realizing I was still holding the bottle in my hand "hey... hey just give me the baby and I'll let you go....just give her to me" I said slowly as he held her out over the ledge "don't move or I'll drop her!!" I realized it was a woman, she was just wearing big clothing, I stopped in my tracks and stared wide eyed as midori being held over the ledge.

I heard people gathering outside and yelling for someone to get help, I very slowly move closer "you don't want to do that...you don't want to hurt that baby... j-just give her back to me, p-please" tears welled up in my eyes, and she held midori out by her arms this time, she cried louder as she kicked "Don't move!!" she yelled, I kept moving slowly "you don't want to hurt her, she didn't hurt anybody, she's only 2" I yelled and that's when it happened, midori kept wiggling so much she slipped out of her grip. Without hesitation I let go of the bottle and dived after midori before the bottle even hit the ground, I heard people's screams combined with midori's as I reach midori quickly and pulled her to my chest as I turn over so I would hit the ground first, I curled up so my knees also secured midori in my hold as I kept my eyes shut. Then I hit the ground, and hard, my body was numb for awhile until I felt an excruciating wave of pain wash over my body. I couldn't breath for a second-the pain took me by surprise- my ears were ringing, my eyes were still shut but I could hear midori screaming and people yelling "the baby's ok!!" "everybody move back, give her some room!!" "did someone call the ambulance!!" "they're on there way!!" I heard various voices yell, then new voices rang in my ears, voices I knew "Rave!! Rave can you hear me!!" "Haruhi..." I whispered and I felt her grab my hand "Rave, stay with me ok? Stay with us, the ambulance are on there way. Rave....Rave!?" my head slowly leaned to the side as everything went black.

I slowly came too, I heard a faint beeping as I slowly opened my eyes only to be blinded by light "omg I died didn't I? Well at least I'm in heaven" I groaned "Oh thank god!!" I opened my eyes a little bit more and looked at a door to see the guys there, Haruhi made it over to me first as she hugged me. "oh... wait so I'm not dead?" I asked confused as I hugged her back, she looked over at me with a smile "no your not dead!! We were worried sick about you, the doctor said it was amazing that you even survived that fall!!" I chuckled a bit then grunted when someone jumped on me "Rave-chan!! Your ok, me and mori were worried!!" Hunny cried into my chest, I sat up and rubbed his head "I'm sorry, I didn't mean for you guys to worry. It's all my fault this whole thing ever happened... did you catch that girl in black?" I asked, looking over at kyoua knowing he probably had the answer "no we haven't, we looked all over the school for her but she's quick" Haruhi sweat dropped "you will not believe how long it took for me to calm the twins down? Especially mori, he threaten to drop kick some students!!" my eyes widen then watered, I wiped my eyes with my arm, then my eyes widen when I tried to remove all the tubes and what nots. "Rave what are you doing!?" Haruhi yelled holding me down with tamaki "midori!! Where is she, is she ok!?" I freaked, Karou came over "she's fine, your grandpa took her back to America, he said he hopes you feel better and to get lots of bed rest" I relaxed, "thank goodness..." that's when the doctor burst in, kicking the door open.

"how's our patient today!!" she was young with black hair in spikes with pink tips, she had 3 ear rings in both ears and a nose ring, she looked down at her clipboard as I stared at her interested "um are you sure you're a doctor?" hikaru asked, she looked over at him "of course, why do you think I'm not?" everyone sweat dropped "well for one you just kicked the door open!! We're in a hospital!!" Haruhi complained, but she just ignored her and took out a pin "ok I'm going to do a few test ok?" I nodded and she flipped the blanket up to see my bare foot, I leaned back getting comfortable "let me know if you feel this, I'll poke your foot with my pin ok?" I nodded, and just laid there waiting for her to start. Everyone was staring at my feet at first then everyone's eyes slowly turned towards me "uh you can start" "Rave you can't feel that?" tamaki asked, I sat up "feel what she hasn't done-" I stopped when I saw that she was pushing her pin all around my foot, I wiggled my toes but I couldn't feel anything and I couldn't move my legs.

She wrote something down "we'll move you to the exercise room a few floors down and we'll start exercising your legs." Haruhi hugged me hard as I held her back "I'm not paralyzed am I?" she shook her head "that's the weirdest thing, none of the doctors wrote that you were paralyzed in their report. I think you might just be numb but if you can move your toes but not your legs, I don't know I guess you are..." (I'm not a doctor-at least not yet anyway- so if this doesn't make sense to you, don't worry about it _) After the doctor left, I flipped my blanket off my legs and poked them "this sucks... stupid girl in black. Next time I see her I'll beat the crap out of her twice as hard!!" "rave calm down!! Your face is red..." I blinked looking over at Haruhi then back at my legs taking a deep breath "sorry, just stressed right now and I have a lot on my mind..." Haruhi understood what I was talking about, and she ushered everyone out after the twins and tamaki fought to hug tackle me one more time before leaving. I was smiling when they left and they smiled back except mori, I guess he could see through my fake smile. Then they closed the door, I listened for there footsteps, when it was silent I fell back on my bed and buried my face in the pillow and cried as hard as I could.

* * *

Mori: *Is holding me up by the collar of my shirt* Why did Rave have to end up in the hospital?

Me: *Sweat drops* It's part of the drama Mori-kun

Karou: *Comes out of nowhere with a bat* You made rave-chan cry!!

Me: Everyones a critic -_- you know what to do peoples


	8. Chapter 8

Me: I Hope you enjoy this chapter, i like this very much!

* * *

It's been almost three months since I've been in the hospital, I got hundreds of expensive cards and flowers and bears from people at Ouran!! I felt so loved, and the host club has been visiting me almost everyday, but Mori and Kaoru visit me more then anybody else. Sometimes they sneak into my room just to talk and see how I'm doing. I was in the exercise room bending my legs and stretching, which for some reason hurt, I tried to walk using those bars but I fail miserably. "aw come on, I've been here for almost two months and I still can't walk" I whined, rubbing my legs "it takes time for these things rave-chan..." I jumped when I turned to see mori walking towards me, I sweat dropped "you really need to make just a little noise so people know your there" I said as he helped me onto a bed and started rubbing my feet and my leg "hm..." he said not taking his eyes off my leg, I stared down at him as he kept rubbing my leg. Until something hit me and I sweat dropped "you know this would feel good if I had more feeling in my leg..." he froze then his head hung with a sweat drop "ah..." I laughed a bit and sat up stretching my arms high over my head "it's ok, but the doctors said I'm getting close to getting out. And they said I was making real progress" I smiled, mori stared at me and picked my leg up and let it go as it fell lifelessly onto the bed, I sweat dropped.

"ok so maybe that's not there exact words..." I sighed and started bending my legs again looking down, I felt mori's eyes on me as I bent my legs. I had feelings for him but the stuff that's happened in my life, I think he wouldn't like it very much, but what if Hunny told him I couldn't love him back and that's why he's been visiting me so much. What if he's planning to ask me why or worse, maybe he's going to confess his love right here!! I started hyperventilating. "Rave are you ok?" I snapped out of it and stared at mori with a shocked expression on my face, then I started stretching and what not again "uh yeah I'm fine!! J-just uh..." I stopped scratching my head "what was I doing..." I giggled nervously as I rubbed my head "hehe I'm so clueless sometimes, I can't even remember what I was freaking out about" {inner rave: *slaps my forehead*} I sighed deciding to just shut up before I seemed more like an idiot, but what mori said next kind of took me by surprise "your not clueless, maybe clumsy but I love that about you" I turned red and looked up to see his face red too, I felt my eyes started to water but I looked away blinking the tears back. {inner rave: what are you doing!? He just said he loved you, Turn around and tell him you love him back!! Rave: I can't and you know why so just hush!!} after fighting with myself in my head, I turned back towards him about to say something when I felt his lips on mine. {inner rave: *thumbs up* Fight!!} I slowly closed my eyes and kissed back, I wrapped my arms around his neck and his hands held my waist when we started to lean back. "what's going on here?" we both broke apart to see the young doctor standing there with a devilish smirk on her face, both of us were red "well um you see, it's uh not what it looks like!!" I stuttered but she just held up her hand "I get it, your embarrassed but patients are not suppose to have visitors this late, so you two love birds will have to do that later." Mori stood up and rushed out of the room as rolled on the bed whining "omg I can't believe that just happened" I mumbled into my pillow as I kept rolling, my numb legs keeping me from rolling out of the bed. I heard the doctor chuckling a bit "ah young love" I glared daggers at her as she laughed again, and closed the door behind her "evil doctor...great kiss" I fell back on the bed and sighed deeply, and closed my eyes waiting for tomorrow to come.

The next day my mind was going crazy while I exercised my legs, not really paying attention to anything else. I decided to take a break so I leaned on those bars, and started doing a sodoku, I had my glasses on trying to write a number on the sodoku in pen but it wouldn't come out "damn you!! work!!" I hit the pen against the metal bar then tried it again, it still didn't work, I stared at it frustrated as my glasses slowly slipped to the tip of my nose. "rave-chan I brought you lun-" Haruhi started then she dropped the food when she saw me, I stared down at the food and up at her "what?" she pointed "y-your standing!!" I blinked and looked down to see I was standing up, probably to distracted while trying to get my pen to work, I threw my hands up in the air "YES!! Going down..." I said as I felt my self tipping over but Haruhi caught me in time as she squeeze me tight "h-Haruhi!! C-can't breath!!" "oh sorry" she let go and that's when the doctor walked in, holding an earphone from her Ipod in her hand "what's with all the yelling?" "I stood up!! See!!" I stumbled trying to get up with a little help from Haruhi as I stood up, the doctor smiled "I knew you could do-" "-going down again..." I said falling again as they sweat dropped, the doctor nodded to her self and turned "I'll get something to help you with that..." then she left, only to come back about 20 minutes later with my stuff and a cane. "I've already got you checked out, Haruhi you need to sign the forms so she can leave" Haruhi nodded with a sly smirk as she slid out of the room, and whispered "ah rave-chan's getting old!! First a cane then she might have hip problems" the doctor laughed as I went red, my face in the pout "Man shut up Haruhi!!" I threw my pen at her as she laughed and ran, I grumbled and crossed my arms "I'm not using that cane, there is no way I'm using it..."

"I can't believe I'm using it..." I mumbled to myself as I entered ouran with Haruhi, using my cane as support "omg I feel old!!" I complained, I saw Haruhi about to say something until someone else cut her off "RAVE-KUN!!! WELCOME BACK!!" I blinked to see a group of girls holder a banner and throwing streamers, we sweat dropped as I waved "thanks, it feels good to be back" I said as they all tackled to hug me, when I finally was able to break free from them I was greeted by a group of male members next. By the time we got to the music room, Haruhi was laughing cause my clothes were hanging off as I leaned on the cane "there was so many people... they were grabbing and pulling and hugging" I shivered as we went into the room then I was cuddled up with tamaki and the twins. "our second toy is back!!/My daughter is back!!" they said at the same time, then Hunny jumped into the cuddling and mori just put a hand on my head and kyoua took a picture. "hey you guys!!" I smiled as we broke apart, and Hunny spun me around with tears in the corner of his eyes "Rave-chan!! I was so worried, I'm glad you ok!!" "I'm so sorry Hunny-kun!! I'll make it up to you by making some cake!" his face lit up as he jumped into my arm "Yay!! Let's go!!" he said bouncing on my hip as I held him, I laughed and jogged to the home ec lab, ignoring the stiffness and soreness in my legs.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Everyone waited until we left until they turned to Haruhi, all of them silent "You guys she's going to be fine! See, she's back now!" "but that doesn't mean she's made a full recovery, you saw how she just jogged out of here?" kyoua asked as Haruhi winced, she had saw how I tried to cover the hurt look on my face. She nodded "She was trying not to make Hunny-senpai sad..." she whispered as kaoru bit his lip, not taking his eyes off the door, she notice mori doing the same thing. In her mind she started to panic about a love triangle when they heard thuds and crashes, they all looked at each other heading for the door until a little ball flew in. they saw it was Hunny as he landed, covered in batter and flour as he landed in a crouching stance, and stood off running until I ran in blocking and dodging all of Hunny's punches and kicks. I threw a punch but he caught my fist and grabbed my arm flipping me over hard onto my back as everyone panic as I did a break dance move to sweep Hunny off his feet. They all ran in pulling us apart even though we weren't fighting them to let go "What's wrong with you two!?" Kaoru yelled at us, we just blinked, and looked at each other confused "What are you talking about?" I asked as everyone stared at me shocked "how about you and Hunny fighting to the death?" Hikaru fumed, as Hunny giggled "We weren't really fighting!! We were playing!!" I nodded smiling wide "Yeah, just playing! By the way, that kick to my leg earlier was excellent!" he jumped up smiling as everyone tensed when they heard about the kick to my leg, but I didn't notice as both me and Hunny yawned. Mori picked us both up in his arms as he carried us to Hunny's little bed in the room as everyone sweat dropped.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

After the host club and me and Hunny's naps, it was the end of the day, and me and Haruhi were walking home. I was walking normally and I seemed to have 'Misplaced' my cane so Haruhi let it slide for today "Haruhi, don't you think it's wrong to keep this from them?" "You know if we told them they would just stalk us all the way there" I giggled "true, but I would miss there company. I'm glad I met this group" I smiled as Haruhi smirked "You know, a certain member has a crush on you-" I turned red "for the last time, mori doesn't like me!!" her smirk got wider "who said it was mori?" I shoved Haruhi as I stomped ahead blushing with anger marks as she laughed chasing after me.

* * *

Me: ooo quick question before we go! On the doucuments, when the life runs out, will that delete that chapters off my story? Please send me the answer cause i need to know _ Please and Thankyou!


	9. Chapter 9

Me: *is red* Ok before i let you read this story, people there is NOTHING going on between me and rob!! We're just friends! and i've gotten hundreds of messages asking if we're together and to stay safe and stuff like that! It's embarrasing!

Rob: Most of them i read was quite disturbing...

Me: GAH! Get out!! out out out out out out out!! *Shoves him out, slightly embarrassed* uh, we don't own any of the ouran characters, only Rave and her baby Cousin Midori, and we own none of there songs U.U

Rob: *smirks sneaking up behind me, making me jump* Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

~Kaoru's P.O.V~

I was curled up in bed with Hikaru when his phone went off, a song that Rave wrote played as his ringer (The ending song, I don't own it ) I groaned "Hikaru.. Hikaru, get your phone..." I moaned as he turned over swinging his arm over me "Kaoru... you get it" I sighed curling up on the bed "That ringer was set for our lord..." "Kuso! Why does he always call us early during the summer, doesn't he ever sleep" Hikaru groaned grabbing his phone and threw it at me, I groaned and sat up as he wrapped his arms around my waist still half asleep (Don't think I got the two mixed up, I know which is which _) I flipped open the phone as I sighed "Moshi Moshi?" "MY DAUGHTERS!! MY DAUGHTERS HAVE GONE MISSING!! I CAN'T FIND THEM! THEY MUST'VE BEEN KIDNAPPED! CALL THE POLICE!" I pulled the phone away from my ear, still able to hear him, I sweat dropped when he finally finished his rant "geez calm down my lord, now what?" I said leaning back a bit as he repeated himself which made me sit up straight with my eyes widen as Hikaru tilted his head "Huh? Haruhi and rave have gone missing?"

We called, Hunny and mori as tamaki told them all these crazy idea's about what could've had happened to them until Kyoua spoke up "before you give us anymore outrages ideas, they're both in Karuizawa..." it got quiet as all of us tried to figure out what they were doing in Karuizawa...

~~~~~~~~Meanwhile, Rave's P.O.V~~~~~~~~~~~

"Thank you, please come again!" I heard Haruhi say over my head phones, I was currently cleaning the tables and gathering the dishes while listening to my ipod. I finally decided to wear a bra instead of those wraps as I wore an old t-shirt and jeans with an apron over it and a white scarf on my head like Haruhi. I pulled my earphone out as Haruhi was picking up a tea set "Good work Haruhi!" I smiled as she smiled back, I heard the bell ring when someone entered as I turned towards them "Welcome!" I called out.

_Me and Haruhi decided to work part job at the pension in Karuizawa, I feel a little bad not telling the host club about this but Haruhi thought it would be best not to tell so I just went with the flow! The scenery is beautiful, the air is fresh, I might even study for the first time here!_

I ran outside carrying a basket full of white and fresh clean sheets ready to be hung out to dry, she smiled "Thank you rave-chan!" I sat them down and curtsied as we laughed a bit "No problem, cuz. I think this summers going to be-" "HARUHI!! RAVE!!! ARE YOU OK!?" both of us froze as tamaki hung out of an helicopter that blew most of the sheets away "-the worst summer vacation ever..." we both said at the same time with a sigh. Our manager was spun around about how cute they were as she spun us with her, both me and Haruhi's arms just flowing by. "I feel kind of bad for them since they're salaries are low, they're such good workers!" the she stopped as she held her arms out towards us "Don't these aprons look cute on them! I made them myself!" all of them gave a thumbs up "Good job, misuzu-cchi!" _so that's what his name was..._ I thought as me and Haruhi stood there like idiots. Then as we took a break having a little tea party at the back of the hotel as my head on the table the whole time as tamaki was complaining about some buddy list. "Well it seems that Rave-chan isn't a part of the buddy list! Maybe you would like to join daddy and daughter-" I raised up my phone lazily as I laid my head sideways on the table "I already have my own phone, hikaru and kaoru is in my buddy group..." I said pushing a button to show him as he turned white as slid away, as I sighed and stood up "I don't know about you guys but I have work to do!!" then kyoua slid over "according to the schools hand book, students are only aloud to have part time jobs if given permission" But of us froze as I went into Lala land.... "p-permission...?" "NOOOOOOO!!!!!!" Haruhi yelled as we leaned on each other in despair "I guess we'll have to stay as guest here at the pension!" it was my turn "NOOOOOOOOO!!" I moped in a corner as misuzu-chan explained that they only had one room and one thing lead to another and some refreshing game was formed...

So as the day rolled by, Miszuzu-chan kept score of the host club members as I re did the landry, hmm knowing the personalities and what nots, I say that the twins were going to win. I hung all the went clothes up, after while I hung all the wet clothes and put all the dry clothes in the basket, my thoughts erupted when I heard someone playing the piano. It sounded amazing, It took me awhile until I snapped out of it and picked up the basket walking back to the pension to see kaoru and Haruhi "Hey you guys, seems like you were beaten huh kaoru-kun?" I smiled at them as I walked up the stairs, both of them chuckled when two girls upstairs opened their window to listen to tamaki's playing until one of them knocked a flower vase off the ledge that was coming down right on kaoru and Haruhi. "You guys look out!!!!" I screamed dropping the basket as I pushed them out of the way as the vase came down over my head hard as I collapse on the ground "Rave-chan!" Haruhi screamed scrambling over towards me as I groaned sitting up "omg are you guys ok!?" one of the girls called down as I waved up at them "Yeah! I'm fine, don't worry about it!" I called up as Haruhi took my face in her hands, making me look at her "Rave your not fine! Look your bleeding!" she panic as hikaru was running out way "Kaoru! Haruhi, Rave! Are you ok!?" he yelled as she checked me out, I had a little cut on my head, well a cut that's as long as your middle finger and pinky combined, it was still small to me ! Geez these people freak out too much! Then Hikaru and kaoru had a beautiful brother moment and some how Miszuzu-chan was on the roof spinning announcing they won as the piano playing ended instantly, I chuckled a bit. "poor tamaki-san, I guess everyone has to go home..." I sighed as Haruhi face turned expressionless like mori's "Actually, rave-chan. No there not..."

"EH!? WHAT DO YOU MEAN SUMMER HOUSES!?" I yelled as she explained they had summer houses in the area while were cleaning the tables "Oh then what was the reason for the whole for the game!?" I hissed as the guys sat at the counter eating and talking, she just shrugged "no idea.." I rolled my eyes and continued cleaning and making the table as the twins called Haruhi over to take there order. And Tamaki said something about waking up at 6 and i turned with an evil glint in my eye. "Yeah how do you think rave, Hunny and Kyoua would feel about that?" Hikaru said then they all saw me and the label "Eyes of a Demon' appeared under me "what was that about waking up at 6 am?" then tamaki went into full shock mode and was in his corner moping. "That's what i thought" i mumbled, then yawned and stretched before grabbing the dirty dishes, about to bring them to the kitchen to wash when the little bell on the door tinkled. "Ah the Grocery delivery is here!" Miszuzu-chan said as she went over to the boy with the hate covering his face "Haruhi-chan! Can you bring this to the refrigerator?" the boy peeked behind Miszuzu-chan to look "it's ok Haruhi! i got it!" i said sitting the dishes on the counter and jogging over "Ah Thank you Rave-chan!! Your such a great worker!" she said as i sweat dropped until the boys hat fell so i could see his shocked face "Rave and Haruhi as in... Fujioka Rave & Haruhi?" my eyes widen as i stood staring straight at him "Arai-kun?" i said surprised, both of us with our mouths open as mori kind of glared while tamaki and the twins stared us in despair. Hmm Maybe this summer is going to be interesting after all..

* * *

Me: Love it? Hate it? Review/Message!! Oh and just to clear everything up, i know that mori and hunny are not there actual names, i just thought it would be easier to use there nicknames and just because i'm lazy like that. *nodnods*

Meg: The Next Chapt is going to be a funny one ( Well to me and rob it was) i hope you enjoy the fast updates!

Robs: New story updates: _Naruto's in our world_, by me and mia will be coming soon. _Death note, L story_ by megan is still being worked out. _Bleach_ by all three of us is in progress and will be uploaded as soon as possible. Ummm Air gear stories, _Reaching for the sky _and our _Untittled Ikki love story_ are still in progress. All of these will be up here soon...

Me: Thank you my lovely assitant, although i insist you wear the sparkly dress but anyway, Expect sequels for most of our stories! I hope you'll like them when we put them up, but for now Cya!! Review/Message!


	10. Chapter 10

Me: Ok i know this is similar to one of the episodes but i love that one and decided to make a chapter of it but with my own style in it!

Rob: *Scoffs* what style?

Me: *glares and kicks you* Hush you!! Be gone demon!!

Rob: *Grabs my leg and shakes his head* this coming from a demon herself. Again we don't own any of the Ouran Characters, only rave andother characters we create and the plot. *He turns and starts walking away, with him still holding leg*

Me: *Is hopping behind him but doesn't want to* Wait! We can't just leave them!!

Rob: They'll be fine, just come on..

Me: HELP!!

* * *

"ARAI-KUN!!!" I said diving on him as he dropped the box and swung me around "Haru-chan! Haru-chan! Look it's Arai-kun!!" i said jumping up and down hugging him tight as he turned red, but me being so excited and with Haruhi trying to calm me down. We were the only two who didn't notice it "uh are they your friends?" he asked, still in my death grip of a hug., i looked over to see tamaki, the twins and mori towering over us "Yeah! Arai these are our classmates Kaoru, Hikaru, Mori and this is our sen-.." then i went into a mini flashback 'Haruhi-chan, Rave-chan, during this camp period, don't treat me as a senpai' then i snapped out of it and shot a quick glance at Haruhi who nodded, while tamaki looked like a eager puppy "-he's just someone we know" i smiled as he anime fell.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Next thing i know, we're sitting at a table catching up, Laughing and Having fun! Every time i giggled or Haruhi would smile, Arai would blush and look away, i wondered why but i thought it was so cute i never got to ask!! Both mori and Hikaru's eyes narrowed as Hikaru scoffed and said something but we didn't hear him until he talked louder "Heck, it's obvious that he has a crush on Haruhi and Rave" Arai looked kind of embarrassed "It's kind of disgusting when it's so obvious" i stood up "Hikaru! That's enough, your being a real jerk right now!" "It's ok, it's true, I've had crush on you two since middle school" he said rubbing the back of his head as Mori, Tamaki, Kaoru and Hikaru stared at him shocked. "but I've already been dumped....eh twice" then tamaki asked what happened as we all went into a flash back.

~~~~Flash back #1: Haruhi~~~~

_Young middle school Haruhi was walking through the halls with her books in her hands, held close to her chest. "Haruhi!" young Arai called out as he caught up with her, she smiled and stopped as she waiting as he caught his breath "Hi Arai-k-" "i heard that your going to take Ouran's Scholarship Exam" she smiled and nodded as he blushed slightly as her long chocolate hair floated as she nodded "But i thought you were going to Higarashi High" "Oh that's why i entered into both. There's a possibility i might not make it into Ouran" she said as they started walking again, he smiled at her "But i guess I'll have to cheer for you from now on, though i was hoping to get into the same school" she smiled again "why did you tell me earlier!?" Arai smiled, happily "You have enough time to enter! Come on we can go talk to senpai" she said about to jog off but Arai grabbed her hand "W-wait, Haruhi" she turned towards him her head tilted with curiosity "w-would you go out with me!?" she stared at him before smiling "Yeah" she said as he smiled "I was just getting ready to see the date the result were going to be put up, you can come with me" she smiled as Arai turned black and white.._

~~~~~~~~End of Flash back #1~~~~~~~~

"HAHAHAHA!!! OMG HARU-CHAN!!" I laughed as she stood there with shock and embarrassment on her face as she turned red "It's not funny!! I didn't know!! How come your not going out with him huh!?" I stopped laughing and looked over at her slowly "w-what do you mean?" "well he must've asked you too right?" she asked with a little smirk on her face as my face filled with horror "Yeah she does have a point" Arai with a sweat drop as he told them my story

~~~~~~~~Flash back #2: Rave ~~~~~~~

_It was after school and I just waved by to a couple of girls I was talking with, about to go home until Arai jogged up. "Rave-chan-a-ah" he said as I turned around, my hair was in a high pony tail, with a midriff top that stop right above my belly button with some baggy jeans. I smiled brightly at him "Hey Arai-kun!! What's up" I asked as he broke out of the little trance he was in and grabbed my shoulders "Rave-chan, Is it true your moving to America?" I held my finger up my lips in thought "Yes but I'm not sure if I'm really going to go. I was thinking of Becoming a doctor but I think I might study here!" I said with a smile as he let out a little sigh "I'm going to miss you if you do decide to leave" then he turned red taking his hands off my shoulders "I-I mean not just me! everyone is going to miss you!" he said as I giggled "Your funny Arai-kun, and of course I'm going to miss all of you" I said as he seemed lost for a second then went red and closed his eyes and grabbed my hands "R-Rave-Chan, Will you go out with me!?" I blinked then my face brightened even more "Like a Play date!?" he looked kind of confused as I jumped up and down giggling "Of course!! We'll have so much fun! Like eating cake, and playing with our stuffed animals!" I giggled as he froze turning black and white..._

~~~~~~~End of Flash Back~~~~~~~~~~~

Everyone was laughed as I turned super red, I knew I was stupid when I was younger, but not THAT stupid!! "Omg! I'm so sorry!" I said bowing as Haruhi did the same thing, after calming down from laughing. "I think I got dumped again" he said the chuckled waving it off "it's ok, don't worry about it. by your reactions I could see you weren't interested in it" he said, then somehow we were sitting at a table will the guys as he told them more about of childhood, but the twins were still sitting at the counter. "Why don't you two come over to listen to Rave and Haruhi's Childhood!? It may be the only time we ever hear them!" Hikaru lean on the counter looking angry "No thanks, Who want to hear some boring stories anyway? It pisses me off. And doesn't that guy know that Haruhi or Rave don't feel the same way? I doubt they ever would-" a slap followed by silence surrounded everyone, I was shocked that Haruhi got up and slapped him before I did "Your being a real jerk!! Arai is my friend! I won't have you talking to my friends that way!! I want you to apologize right now!" she yelled, it got quiet as I walked over putting a hand on hikaru's shoulder only to have him slap my hand away "Aren't we friends!?" he screamed at her, his eyes watered. Then her turned and ran up stairs and to his room and Karou called after him, running after him.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Soon we were outside telling Arai, bye since he had to leave and finish his deliveries. "Sorry about Hikaru. He was just having a bad day" I said as Arai waved it off "It's ok I must've rubbed him off the wrong way or something" he said with a smile, then Hikaru came outside rubbing the back of his head as he walked over to Arai "My bad, I'm sorry..." he said, and Arai smiled "no problem!! Well I'll see you later!!" he said and rode off on his bike as we waved, as soon as he was gone I turned towards 'Hikaru' "Kaoru why are you dressed up as Hikaru?" I asked then pinched his cheek "And what happened to the cut on your cheek?" I asked again and he his in pain "I used skin concealer! And seeing Hikaru's temper won't calm down anytime soon I came down to apologize for him. And" He said then he bent down whispering in my ear, I rolled my eyes saying "I already knew that!" but he kept whispering and my face brighten up then and evil little smirk filled my face as he patted my head and I took off running towards the hotel laughing like an idiot as everyone stared behind me strangely. "What did you tell her?" he just shook his head and smiled "I just wanted to know if you wanted to go on a date with me tomorrow?" tamaki was in his corner as Haruhi nodded and smiled. "Sure, I'd love too" she smiled as everyone went back to the hotel, when Haruhi got into our room, it looked like a beauty salon. "Sit and let me work my magic"

* * *

Meg: Um well i have no idea where those two went, seriously, he just grabbed her and carried her off with her kicking and screaming. So! I had to finish the rest of this chapter. Uh well i guess Review/Message and hope you enjoy the story and the fast updates. Oh and if your all wondering, what happened above hapenned earlier when she was starting to type the story, yeah she told me you guys were nosy xDD. Oh and here's a sneak peak from the story, just bits and peices.

~Chapt.10 I thought haruhi was only scared of thunder~

_"W-where's rave!? P-please tell me she's hiding somewhere?" she asked, frightened and jumped every time thunder and lighting strike. "She ran out to go find you..." Kyouya said as her eyes widened and tried to run back out but tamaki grabbed her, she tried to fight against him "Someone has to go get her!!" "She'll probably be back Haruhi! Calm down!" "You don't understand!! She's more scared of Thunder then I am!!"_

_~*~*~_

_"She always tried to be strong for me but she was terrified of them too. She doesn't think I know but when she's by herself she cries hiding under her bed!! Please go find her before-" before Haruhi could say anything else, Mori and Kaoru were out the door instantly._

Meg: Hope you enjoyed the mini sneak peek!


	11. Chapter 11

Me: Sadly, we will be ending this serious soon, i'll probably have atleast four more chapters after the next one then i'll end it. *presses a button and you her a awww sound* Yes i know it sad, but i'm planning a sequel!! *presses another button and you hear a YAY sound* It will not be right away but just be paitient and it will be here soon!

**Disclaimer: Of course we DO NOT own ouran or any of the characters, just the plot and the characters WE created.**

* * *

"Hikaru? What are you doing here?" I hear Haruhi ask Hikaru as I smirked watching them behind mini ice cream shop as hikaru told her about kaoru being sick in bed. While they were walking around I had to bum rush tamaki and cover his mouth from calling our Haruhi's name, which resulted in him grabbing the front of me and Kaoru's clothes and shaking us to death. After that we followed them around, I was admiring the dress I whipped up for Haruhi last night. "Haruhi looks so cute!! And look! I think Hikaru's blushing!!" I squealed as I spun around with Hunny on my back as he giggled "wow! Haru-chan looks pretty!! You did a good job!" he said as I blushed " Aw thanks Hunny!" I said huggling him as we watched, then we were behind another building as they sat on the bench when I also noticed the weather, but before I could comment on it Hunny was in some disguise going "ice cream!" Both me and mori swept in and picked up Hunny and took the little cart he had, then Haruhi went to a real ice cream shop and offered the first bite to Hikaru, I was snapping pictures away until Tamaki shoved him away and gave Haruhi another one!! I was in the ice cream shop with an anger mark in an instant as I grabbed his cheek hard and pulled "What do you think your doing!? You ruined the cute moment!!!" I hissed at him while beating him to death with Kaoru while the ice cream man watched us frightened.

But then when I followed them I caught a picture of Haruhi feeding Hikaru!! They were so cute together!! But we decided to give them some privacy and went back to the hotel to help close up, we were all lounging around when thunder struck I let out a yelp as they all looked over at me. I turned red and rubbed the back of my head with a nervous chuckle "heh, it caught me off guard" they all nodded and went back to what they were doing except tamaki, who stared at me awhile, but I was staring out at the window as it rained with a worried expression on my face. I closed my eyes tight and chewed my thumb nail as miszuzu-chan told us what happened, then when she said that Arai couldn't find Haruhi, I jumped up in my chair. "Haruhi is missing!? S-she can't be out in the rain!!" I yelled then whipped out my phone and called hikaru, he answered after the second ring "Ah Rave-chan-" "Hikaru!! Find Haruhi!! Listen, you have to look for her right now, She's scared of thunder!! She terrified of that and the lighting!!!" I screamed into the phone as everyone but tamaki stared at me wide eyed. He was quiet on the other end until we were cut off, I took my phone and slammed it on the table pacing. "Rave-chan, calm down. I'm sure he'll find her-" "-But she's stuck out there...Alone and frightened tamaki!! She probably crying her eyes out!!" I screamed turning towards him, then my eyes widened as horrible possibilities of what happened crowded my mind then I turn and ran out the door "I've got to find her!! Stay here if they call!!" I screamed back at them before disappearing in the rain, and only 5 minutes after I left, Hikaru called my phone and Kaoru picked up. They sent a car over the pick them up, but when Haruhi came back wrapped in a blanket and didn't see me, she panicked. "W-where's rave!? P-please tell me she's hiding somewhere?" she asked, frightened and jumped every time thunder and lighting strike. "She ran out to go find you..." Kyouya said as her eyes widened and tried to run back out but tamaki grabbed her, she tried to fight against him "Someone has to go get her!!" "She'll probably be back Haruhi! Calm down!" "You don't understand!! She's more scared of Thunder then I am!!" I said as it got quiet, both Kaoru and Mori were in front of her "What are you talking about? When she was standing here she was just fine!" Haruhi sighed, looking sadly at the ground.

_Haruhi was hiding under a table with a blanket tightly wrapped around her, she was crying as the thunder struck when Rave ran in and looking for Haruhi until she saw her under the table. " H-Haruhi! Thank goodness! Look it's ok, it won't hurt you." she said holding her hand out towards her as she reached out for it but then a huge thunder strike hit and it rattled the house as rave screamed loudly. She curled up in a ball until she realized what she was doing and straightened up and giggled embarrassed "T-that one just took me off guard! There's not reason to hate thunder or Lighting!"_

"She always tried to be strong for me but she was terrified of them too. She doesn't think I know but when she's by herself she cries hiding under her bed!! Please go find her before-" before Haruhi could say anything else, mori and Kaoru were out the door instantly.

It started raining harder as I clung to a tree like a cat, with my nails dug into the bark as I cried uncontrollably, feeling one of my fits coming on but I tried to fight back as I called out for Haruhi. "Haruhi!! Please come out!! It's ok, see!?" I said slowly letting go of the tree until a huge thunder erupted making everything seem to shake as lighting struck across the sky, I screamed and took off running. I ran my hardest until I saw a bench and got on my hands and knees and curled up under the bench and hugged myself as I cried "I-I'm sorry Haruhi!" I cried and repeated over and over again as one of my fits too over as I thrashed around under the bench, probably looking like a mad woman but not caring, until I heard someone call my name and felt a pair of arms sweep me from under the bench and ran. I heard two footsteps run hard against the wet pavement as I kicked and thrashed around, but the person holding me had a good grip on me. My cries were worst then before as I kicked and buried my face into the persons chest until I felt we weren't in the rain anymore and I heard gasp as they saw my spasming form. "Omg rave!" Haruhi yelled as I saw the person who was carrying me was mori, with Kaoru right beside him, but I twisted from his arms and stood up before I fell to my knees and lent my head back to cry, everyone watched panicked and frozen. Except Haruhi who instantly held me in her arms tightly no matter how much I cried and swung at her, she kept holding tightly until I started calming down a bit and hugging her back with my head buried in her chest "H-Haru-chan! I-I'm so sorry!!" I cried and hiccupped, as she shushed me and rubbed my head. "it's ok rave-chan. It's ok, calm down. Shhhh" she said, cooing sweet nothings to me as I calmed down and gripped the back of her shirt tightly as she picked me up and brought me to our room as everyone watched slightly amazed but frightened.

The Next morning, Arai came by with a watermelon to share with everyone, I felt kind of awkward coming down stairs after last night, but when I came down. Tamaki was so energetic about the watermelon and everything, the first thing he did was throw me over his shoulder and run out side screaming "Let's go cut the watermelon rave-chan!!" I laughed and let myself be carried away as we ate the watermelon with everyone. God, I'm so lucky to have friends like them!

* * *

Me: er i think i overdone it, just a bit. But tell me what you think? Love it? Hate it? Review/Message your opinion!


	12. Chapter 12

Finally! After some messages i Finally decided to get off my ass and update this story! Gosh i had to force myself, oh and just so ur not confused it's a time skip! I couldn't figure out what to do after the last chapter and after awhile, i finally decided to just skip to the oh so great holiday (At least to me) Halloween!! Disclaimer Please!

Tamaki: _XxShyMisakixX_ Does NOT own any of us! So No suing our poor Author!

Haruhi: *rolls her eyes* But she does own her characters and the plot!

Karou: So Sit back..

Hikaru: Relax!!

Midori: Dah!!

Me: *huggles midori* And enjoy this Chapter^^ Story Start!

* * *

"YAY!!! RAVE-CHAN! WAKE UP! IT'S HALLOWEEN-eh" Haruhi crept back to the door wake as I pulled the cover down from my face as I stared at her with an evil and creepy look. The label 'Eyes of a Demon' appeared above me as I growled "Haruhi, it's 6 am… you don't celebrate Halloween at 6 am!!" she went chibi poking her fingers together "But I wanted to get up early to decorate for our Halloween party after trick or treating…" I sat up, wide awake "Halloween party?" she nodded, playing innocent now "And I still haven't shopped for my Costume yet-" I slipped on some jean shorts with a big gray shirt that had long sleeves that covered my hand and was made to hang off my shoulder. I slipped on sandals and kept my hair messy, "I would do anything to help my cousin, you have a list?" she smirked holding up a sticky note with words on it "Yay!! Let's do this!!" I said grabbing her hand and racing out as she giggled.

**~Later that night at 8~**

Soon everything was set up for the party and we were waiting on the guys to come over so we can go trick or treating. I was dressed as a Vampiress, I had a black corset with blood red velvet under the part you tie, My belly button was out I had a short black skirt connected with leather pants under it and knee high boots. I put on a lot of makeup to look pale and put heavy mascara to look kind of dead but sexy and blood red lipstick with fangs and I wore a black wig that was wavy and curly. I put my hair up into two curly and messy pigtails with a choker that came down my neck like a spider web with red gems on the ends. Haruhi went as a kitten! we found a light brown body suit with a white underbelly, we found cute little feet and paws to slip on her hands and feet, and I painted curved kitten lips and whiskers then I colored a little pink kitten nose and outlined it and dotted it with black. And for the finishing touch, the ears!! When I was done she actually looked like a kitten! I was pinning on her tail with the guys bust in with a little guest, tamaki was a king with a cape and crown and everything, and he was currently holding a baby Maggie in his arms that was giggling. "Omg Midori!! You look so cute!!" I said huggling her as she giggled and patted my cheeks, then she got silent when she stared at her hands with a puzzled look, then looked up at me and went "Dah?" showing me her hands, that were white from my makeup, I laughed and wiped them off with a towel as the rest of the guys came in.

In came the twins, Kaoru with a crisp white suit with a vest and a white fedora tilted to the left side that hand a halo hanging over it, attached to a stick with white angel wings on his back. Hikaru had A crisp red suit on with a black vest and a black fedora tilted to right with devil horns sticking out of it with torn devil wings on his back and a mini pitch fork. "Man you two look awesome!! My goodness, shall I dare say sexy?" they smirked at me as they walked past "Your not the only one" Kaoru said whispering in my ear as they went over to Haruhi, then in Bounced an excited little Bunny! He had a full white bunny suit with a hoodie that was pulled over his head with bunny ears on it, he even had his face painted!! He was so cute that I wanted to attack him in hugs. "Omg Hunny! Your so adorable!!" He beamed at me ecstatic and he bounced over amazed at my costume "Wow! Rave-chan is like Mori-chan!" I looked down at him confused "Mori is a girl vampiress?" I said clueless as he laughed and bounced off as kyoua stepped in as what I assume as a dark prince. He stared at me in silence, coughed and pushed his glasses up as he walked by me muttering "interesting…" I stared back him confused, what was with him? I thought rocking midori and sitting her in her little crib for a cat nap, when I turned around to greet mori, I froze.

Mori was a vampire!!

His hair was smoothed back with gel, making it look wavy as a piece of hair fell in his face. His fake fangs stuck out like mine and he had fake blood rolling down his mouth and on the tip of his fang. He wore a nice black suit that was opened and his tie loosened with an un tucked white shirt under it, and his black school uniform pants that seemed baggy on him. We stood there staring at each other while Haruhi and Hikaru snickered in a corner. "Uh, Wow… Nice Costume.." I said, speechless at the sexiness, he nodded still looking me up and down until Haruhi shoved me "Come on you love birds!! Let go trick or Treating!!" I'm glad I put pale makeup on, I think it would be strange to see a vampire blush. We passed out Halloween bags for our candy and I grabbed baby Maggie as we left to trick or treat, with our uncle (Dressed as a woman for his costume) out in the car waving like a lunatic as we all piled into the car for our night out trick or treating!

**~A Few hours later~**

We all grunted dragging in huge bags of candy in the living room, we moved the table and dumped the candy in the middle of the room and creating a huge mountain as midori crawl into the candy, sticking a sucker in her mouth as she giggled. All of us were chattering away and getting hyper off the candy when midori then the cutest thing, it almost made me want to cry for a second. She crawled over to him with a gown full of candy weighing her down, she climbed up his leg and into his lap, grabbed his hand and dug in her gown pulling out some candy as she put it in his hand and went "dada, candeh!" all of us aww'ed and I almost burst into tears!

She said her first words to mori, I could've sworn I saw him get a little misty as he ruffled her hair and she giggled clapping and saying "dada like Candeh!" Just went I was about to burst when someone knocked. I excused myself and straightened myself up a bit as I grabbed the bowel of donated candy we were going to give the trick or treaters, but when I opened the door, no trick or treaters, but a man. I looked back and put the bowl back down and hurried outside grabbing the dude by the arm as I brought him downstairs on the side walk "What do you think your doing here!? Leave, now! And I mean right now!" I growled at him as he sighed "Wait, I have a reason to be here alright? I just feel so guilty" I snorted "Now, you feel guilty kenji? I told you, once me and midori leave we're never coming back. You made your choice.." "That not while I feel guilty but that's been on my mind also. It just, when you were put into the hospital, I felt bad about putting you and midori through that" I raised an eye brow, narrowing my eyes.

"What are you talking about?" I asked as he sighed and slowly explained everything, my fist balling tighter and tighter as my face twisted in anger. Then the next thing I knew, I slammed him against a wall near our apart and I pulled my fist back "So You mean to tell me! That YOU sent your GIRLFRIEND to take MY BABY!?" I said punching him in the nose as pushed me away holding his nose. He growled as she shoved me into a street light pole. "It wasn't suppose to happen like that, we weren't expecting you to chase after her so quickly…" I let out scream and tackled him as we started trading blows "THE NERVE!!!! YOUR DAUGHTER COULD'VE GOTTEN KILLED YOU DUMBASS!!!" I screamed as we rolled on the ground until he grabbed my neck and slammed me until the wall pulling his fist back "If you would've just gave her to me, none of this would've happened" he growled about to hit me, I closed my eyes waiting for the impact but it didn't come, but I felt his hand jerk away from my neck.

When I opened my eyes I saw mori holding kenji up from his shirt up against the street light, Mori looked so vicious he scared me a bit. "I Believe she doesn't want you anywhere near her or her daughter. If I ever catch you near her, I will hunt you down personally…" He said, before letting kenji go as he dropped to the ground. He glared at Mori, then me as he got up and ran to a car near by and drove off screaming "I'LL GET YOU BACK RAVE!! JUST YOU WAIT!!" he said before disappearing behind the corner, I would've screamed something back but I had another thing to deal with. Mori walked over and offered me his hand "Come on, lets get you cleaned up…" he said as I took his head with a nod as he brought me back inside which result everyone to panic at my bruised features and making midori cry "Mama hurt!!" everyone thought it was cute when she was concerned about me being hurt and calling me mama, until I picked her up and rocked her, cooing "Shhh it's ok, mama's fine. Mama is ok" I said as it got really quiet, I put midori in her crib in our room and slowly came out. "Rave why did you come in all beat up?" Tamaki asked as Kaoru stood up "And are you really her mother and not her cousin?" I took a deep breath staring at all of them ashamed and embarrassed as I sighed..

* * *

Sooooooooooooo, How'd i do? Did i do great or did it suck? Review/message, Flame is welcome but remember class? Please? And tell me your Opinon, pointers, anything! I want to know what you think about it ^^

Oh! And did you know there's a freaking ABC Check thing? I had no freaking idea until i decided to click on it one day, if you already knew then maybe i'm just slow e_e Anyway, Review/Message. Love Ya and Thank You!


	13. Dx AN

Dear Readers,

Sorry to say, I've been having major writers block on Ouran and since Flirt with Deserts is the main story I'm trying to finish, I'll be putting this on hold!

Sorry e_e Oh, and I might alter some of the chapters. Not sure yet, I'm stuck between starting over or continuing from where I left off, but most likely it might be the latter. I'm too lazy to start this story over! So until next time!

_~Misa_


End file.
